News
This page lists news items posted at the wiki. * Anybody may post news items which are related to DC Universe Online, as well as the wiki itself. * To submit news in this category, simply and add it to Category:News * To see the most recent news and comments, you might need to action=purge}} refresh this page's cache. Game Updates *Update 60: May 19, 2016 *Update 59: Apr 6, 2016 *Update 58: Mar 16, 2016 *Update 57: Mar 2, 2016 *Update 56: Jan 27, 2016 *Update 55: Dec 2, 2015 *Update 54: Nov 4, 2015 *Update 53: Oct 7, 2015 *Update 52: Sep 16, 2015 *Update 51: Aug 13, 2015 *Update 50: Jul 15, 2015 *Update 49: Jun 17, 2015 *Update 48: May 27, 2015 *Update 47: May 6, 2015 *Update 46: Mar 25, 2015 *Update 45: Mar 3, 2015 *Update 44: Feb 3, 2015 *Update 43: Dec 10, 2014 *Update 42: Nov 5, 2014 *Update 41: Oct 7, 2014 *Update 40: Sep 2, 2014 *Update 39: Jul 23, 2014 *Update 38: Jun 30, 2014 *Update 37: Jun 4, 2014 *Update 36: Apr 29, 2014 *Update 35: Mar 19, 2014 *Update 34: Feb 25, 2014 *Update 33: Jan 8, 2014 *Update 32: Dec 17, 2013 *Update 31: Nov 12, 2013 *Update 30: Sep 18, 2013 *Update 29: Aug 20, 2013 *Update 28: Jul 24, 2013 *Update 27: Jun 25, 2013 *Update 26: May 28, 2013 *Update 25: Apr 23, 2013 *Update 24: Mar 12, 2013 *Update 23: Feb 20, 2013 *Update 22: Jan 16 2013 *Update 21: Nov 27, 2012 *Update 20: Nov 6, 2012 *Update 19: Oct 10, 2012 *Update 18: Sep 5, 2012 *Update 17: Aug 7, 2012 *Update 16: Jul 17, 2012 *Update 15: Jun 27, 2012 *Update 14: Jun 4, 2012 *Update 13: May 9, 2012 *Update 12: Apr 18, 2012 *Update 11: Mar 27, 2012 *Update 10: Feb 28, 2012 *Update 9: Feb 2, 2012 *Update 8: Jan 10, 2012 *Update 7: Dec 13, 2011 *Update 6: Nov 15, 2011 *Update 5: Oct 4, 2011 *MegaServer Update: Aug 11, 2011 *Update 4: Aug 1, 2011 *Update 3: Jun 9, 2011 *Update 2: Apr 5, 2011 *Update 1: Feb 22, 2011 Episode Updates *Episode 24 Update : May 19, 2016 *Episode 23 Update : Apr 6, 2016 *Episode 22 Update : Mar 2, 2016 *Episode 21 Update : Feb 4, 2016 *Episode 20 Update : Jan 6, 2016 *Episode 19 Update : Dec 2, 2015 *Episode 18 Update : Nov 4, 2015 *Episode 17 Update : Oct 7, 2015 *Episode 16 Update : Sep 2, 2015 *Episode 15 Update : Aug 5, 2015 *Halls of Power II Update : May 12, 2015 *Amazon Fury II Update : Feb 3, 2015 *War of the Light II Update : Nov 11, 2014 *Halls of Power I Update : Aug 6, 2014 *Amazon Fury I Update : Apr 30, 2014 *War of the Light I Update : Jan 22, 2014 *Sons of Trigon Update: Aug 29, 2013 *Origin Crisis Update: May 8, 2013 *Home Turf Update: Jan 29, 2013 *The Hand of Fate DLC: Sep 13, 2012 *The Last Laugh DLC: Jun 19, 2012 *The Battle for Earth DLC: Mar 13, 2012 *Lightning Strikes DLC: Dec 6, 2011 *Fight for the Light DLC: Sep 6, 2011 Other DLC News *Amazon Fury II Available Feb, 12 2015 *Amazon Fury II Early Access Jan 30, 2015 *Amazon Fury II Announcement Jan 9, 2015 *Amazon Fury II Creative Director Letter Jan 9, 2015 *War of the Light II Available Nov 18, 2014 *War of the Light II Early Access Nov 11, 2014 *War of the Light II Announcement Oct 15, 2014 *War of the Light II Creative Director Letter Oct 15, 2014 *Halls of Power I Launch Aug 6, 2014 *Halls of Power I Announcement Jul 1, 2014 *Halls of Power I Creative Director Letter Jul 2, 2014 Other News *PS4 News *Cross Play Name Consolidation News Blogs News plain date News Category:News